The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Chinese Patent Application No. CN200920311973.1 discloses an electrical connector, including an insulating body and conductive terminals accommodated in the insulating body. The conductive terminal includes a base portion, retaining portions extending upward from two sides of the base portion, and an elastic arm bending upward and extending from the base portion. An end of the elastic arm is provided with a contact portion abutting a chip module.
However, currently, a chip module has an increasingly large quantity of conductive pads, and the conductive pads are arranged increasingly densely. Therefore, the terminals in the electrical connector are also arranged increasingly densely. Consequently, a self-inductance effect is easily generated in the terminals during signal transmission, and particularly high-frequency signal transmission, and then crosstalk is generated between neighboring terminals due to a self-inductance effect of the terminals. As a result, the electrical connector has a poor high-frequency signal transmission capability, and actual requirements cannot be satisfied.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need to design improved electrical connector exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.